This invention relates to a steel bar reinforced concrete building structure which is encased in a shell made of a steel plate.
Steel reinforced concrete structures are well known in the prior art. However, from the standpoint of material expense, the reinforced concrete structure is relatively inexpensive, but the labor cost is high. On the other hand, the steel frame structures are high in material cost, but low in labor cost because of the ease of assembly of steel structural members.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a structure with material costs comparable to a reinforced concrete structure and labor costs comparable to a steel frame structure. It has, therefore, been hitherto a common practice to use a beam construction which is sheathed in a U-shaped precast plate and a column construction which is sheathed in a steel tube. However, this prior art construction suffers from various shortcomings such as difficulty in fabrication and has not been widely used.
The present invention overcomes all such problems and provides a new building structure which combines the advantages of both reinforced concrete and steel frame structures.